undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam in Space/Issue 4
Adam wake up in da weird azz room. He all like "da hell" and look arund, where he see fella nigga Joel pimp acroz the room. "My boi what be going on.?" Joel is all like "man we got kidnapped. We on a spaceship as fuck." Adam all like "oh noes" and looks out the convininetly placed window next to him, seein' that he iz really in da space in da spaceship. "Oh shit" "What we gonna do?" Joel is all like, but Adam is all like "I don't know. Where is da master kp?" "Idk." Joel says and Adam blamez Obama, cuz hoenstly, who elese would u blame? This story is fucking written by a lozer in the united states and Obama rules united states, so hell yes, blame Obama for the lozer author for this cuz Obama. Now, anyways, they on da spaceship when suddenly a door fucking opens and....a barbie doll walk in. Not just any barbie doll, but dis one is a barbie princez with a bit of a tude. Oh, and she looks like Elsa so yeah, fucking ice powers, bitch. "Come with me now motherfuckers." The Elsa Barbie Doll raps and, seeing as she can shoot ice, the pimp duo follow her. Dey walk outsize and Elsa is like a bitch on her period so she mega bitch and she all like "if you all talk imma let dis ice go and freeze your ass." Elsa put Adam and Joel in diz room and lock them in. "Da hell is dis." Adam says, but before he can say anything else, da door openz. In stepz a man, buts not any man, but THE MAN. Lord Devon. Devon walks in and is all like "mothafucks", alongside fgt mae, who is still werird ass fgt and annoying bitch. Mae is all like "hai gaiz do u remember me" Adam look at ehr like "bitch i dont even know chu. who u be." She tried reminding him of how she died taking a shit and got hanged, but he got no clue. She turned to Joel like "we used to work at air base, Joel." but he all like "u stank btich idek u." Mae starz to cry but then is all "u mothafuckas imma keel you" but Devon all like "mae got outside." Mae, being a basic bitch, goes outside. Devon turns towardz the pimpz and is like "I am Lord Devon. BOW" But they don't bow so he sad. "I don't want to kill you two, but if I need to, I will." "What you want u 3rd grader pedo" "I want chu u 2 to help me find Aj" "Who be dis Aj" Adam asks and Devon is all like "Aj is da author. He ilike iz in charge of da story." "What story." "Dis story man. We are in just in some big story." PLOT TWIST. THEY R IN A STORY AND THEY KNOW THEY ARE IN ONE. DUH DUHH DUHH. THe pimpz are shocked that they are just in some story. "So we don't have free will and we are just controlled by some nigga?" "Yep." Adam and Joel are like "nuhh." Devon is all like "I wanna find Aj so we can talk to him peacefully, of course. I wanna make tea and cookies with him. U see, sicne u 2 are the pimp duo, you gaiz can sense when Aj is nearby cuz the plot sayz so. So, help me find him." Adam, feeling mad that he iz just a pawn in whatever the fuck dis be, stands up and gives Devon a suprise karattee kick, knocking his midget ass out the door. Mae runz in like "u mothafuckas" and she has a chainsaw, but Joel just flashez his dick. It is so amazing that Mae somehow turns into some old ass bitch cuz of it and can't walk. She trips and can't get up, but sadly, there is no life alert in space so she can't get up. She all crying but Joel just laugh and grab her chainzaw and kill her. Adam and Joel run out of the room, but da spaceship is on lockdowwn as barbie dollz search for them. Elsa da period doll is raging and shooting ice, whilz other barbie dollz are throwing on their battle dresses. Adam and Joel run around, and as barbie dollz run at them, the pimp duo stomp on them and kill their asses. ain't no pussy ass dolls gonna stop the pimps. Even Elsa is shreked after Adam throwz a coffee maker at her and Elsa melts. Adam and Joel run to where the escape pods are. However, as they run over, they are confronted by nathan, who has a giant ass swords. "You are bad. I must kill you." Nathanc chargez at them with a sword and like Adam and Joel are dodging it. They dodge da blade and shit, but as it turns out, Nathan is just playing with them. Adam and Joel get mad and start to try and hit him, but Nathan iz zo ba that he dodging them. "FUCK YOU NIGGA!" Joel grabz a weapon a dead barbie dollz waz usinz and runz at him, but dis nigga must been high on fried chicken as it waz not a smart move. Joel hits Nathan acrozz the face with the weapon....but Nathan gets mad.... ...AND HE FUCKING STABS JOEL IN DA CHEST. Joel, with a giant ass sowrd in his chest, collapses onto his kneez, says da pimp prayer, gives Adam a smile and than dies. Nathan fucking killed Joel da pimp. Adam scraz in agony as Natahn tosses Joel's body away. "Stupid azz nigga" Natahn says. "IMMA KEEEL YOU" Adam chargez at Nathan, ready to figth him, but than kp breaks through da roof. With his ba powerz he kicks nathan in da ballz and grabs Adam. KP pulls Adam out of the spaceship, and they jump onto KP's spaceship and escape. KP is all like "it's all okay" but Adam is crying cuz...cuz....his pimp buddy is dead. Joel is dead. And it was Nathan's fault AND ADAM IS GONNA MAKE NATHAN PAY AF Category:Adam in fucking space Category:I repeat Adam in fucking space Category:Banned issues Category:Worst issues Category:Racist issue Category:Dont read this garbage Category:Fuck this bs Category:This is bootleg Category:This is more bootleg then daredevils fake ass eyeballs that dont work Category:This is the equivelent to t-bagging a bear trap